parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 6
Here is part six of James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet style movie. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Transcript *Sheriff Doughnut: up with Tweety to see Crash, looking sad It weren't your fault, you know? sighs Why, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss-- *Crash Bandicoot: Look, don't you get it?! I screwed up! For two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right, but-- Aagh! I just-- Sighs Just forget it. Forget it. *Sheriff Doughnut: Now, you listen to me, Crash Bandicoot. You got the makings of greatness in ya... but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls... and when the time comes, you get the chance... to really test the cut of your sails... and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there... catching some of the light coming off ya that day. sniffles and sobs softly when he hugs into Ergo There, there. Lad, it's all right, Crash. It's all right. Now, Crash, I, um... I best be getting about my watch... and you best be getting some shut-eye. Crash leaves, Tweety starts chattering Getting in too deep here, Tweety. Next thing ya know, they'll be saying I've gone soft. they leave, Bowser looks down, grinning evilly with delight, and laughing. The next morning, as the crew are asleep, Crash is fast asleep, but ends up with Mr. Starkey sucking in and spitting some moths from his mouth, then falls out of bed. Just as he reaches for his shoe, which leaves, thanks to Tweety, controlling it, he pursues the shoe and looks behind the draws *Crash Bandicoot: Tweety? Tweety, knock it off. It's too early. around until Tweety, disguised as a shoe, kicks him Ow! Hey! Tweety! blows a raspberry and flees in fright, dragging Crash's shoe with him, including Crash racing in pursuit after him Hey, come back here! *Tweety: Come back here! dropping the shoe that Crash grabs, and attempts to hit him *Crash Bandicoot: That's it, you little squid. *Tweety: You little squid. when Crash puts on his shoe and goes into the galley to look for Tweety until he finds Tweety in some plums and grabs him *Crash Bandicoot: Aha! Busted! Gotcha! and some of the crew are privately plotting over mutiny. Unbeknownst to them, Crash is watching from within a barrel of fruit. *Scylla: Look, all I'm saying is, we're sick and tired of all of this waiting! *Turk: There's only three of them left. *Wibbles a.k.a. Ship: We are wanting to move! *Sheriff Doughnut: We don't move until we got the treasure in hand! *Bowser Koopa: I say we kill them all now. steps on one of Scroop's six feet with his robotic foot OW!!! *Sheriff Doughnut: him angrily and lifts him up high in the air I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again, like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me, you'll be JOINING HIM! him at the barrel *Bowser Koopa: Strong talk, but I know otherwise. reaches into the barrel. Crash passes him a fruit to avoid being discovered. *Sheriff Doughnut: You got something to say, Bowser? *Bowser Koopa: It's that boy. sinisterly is unnerved Methinks you have a soft... eats the fruit spot for him. *Sheriff Doughnut: then regains composure Now mark me, the lot of you! I care about one thing, and one thing only - Hook's trove! You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some... nose-whiping little whelp?! the barrel, Crash is alarmed and scared. *Bowser Koopa: taunting What was it now? "Oh, you got the makings of greatness in you"... *Sheriff Doughnut: SHUT YOUR YAP! I cozied up to the kid to keep him off our scent. But I ain't gone soft! *Bill Jukes: Land ho! Ha ha ha! There it is! crew, pirates, freight cars, Scylla, and Ergo run forward to see Treasure Planet *Pirates, Freight Cars, Scylla, and Sheriff Doughnut: Feast eyes and click heels if you got 'em. *Sheriff Doughnut: Where the devil's me glass? Crash and Tweety leave, they bump into Ergo Crashy. Playing games, are we? *Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games. *Sheriff Doughnut: Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose. Click *Crash Bandicoot: Me, too! over and kicks Ergo's back, causing him to scream and fall *Sheriff Doughnut: Right-o... Ohh, blast it all. Crash and Tweety running away and hiding in a closet. He blows his whistle Change in plan, lads! We move now! pirates cheer as they change the flag Strike our colors, Mr. Bill Jukes. *Bill Jukes: With pleasure, Captain. the flag changes, Mr. Wibbles a.k.a. Ship roars as he and the pirates try to bust the door down *Hugolina: Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang. Doctor, familiar with these? *Hugo: a gun, which powers up Oh, I've seen-- well, I've read-- Uh, no. No. No, I'm not. a globe, that breaks apart *Tweety: Ooh. Laughs *Hugolina: Mr. Bandicoot! Defend this with your life. grabs the map and flees with Crash pursuing him *Crash Bandicoot: Tweety! Give me that! *Sheriff Doughnut: Oh, you're taking all day about it. the door and sees a hole in the ground Oh! Stop them! *Hugo: Aah, aah, aah. Oof! Ooh hoo hoo! screams in Bernard's voice Hey, you! *Hugolina: To the longboats, quickly. *All: Unh! Rrr-yeah! gun *Crash Bandicoot: Tweety! grabs the map and hides No! *Hugolina: Chew on this, you pus-filled boils! two trolls shoot at a rock, that breaks a hole in the floor, and sends the whole gang falling down, screaming with a Goofy Holler Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! Did you actually aim for that? *Hugo: You know, actually, I did. gears, that are turning, and lowering the lifeboat down *Hugolina: Oh, blast it. Doctor, when I say now, shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one. quickly hops onto the boat, which falls after the gears break by the shots of Hugo and Hugolina's guns, that shoot at them, until the ship flees Now! *Hugo: Crash! *Hugolina: Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged. *Mr. Plod: That's it! Come to papa! *Sheriff Doughnut: Hold your fire, or we'll lose the map. Plod fires at the ship *Hugo: Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock! laser ball hits the ship and sends it falling into the woods below. Crash, Hugo, and Hugolina crawl out from the ship wreck Oh my goodness. That was more fun than I ever want to have again. *Hugolina: That's not one of my... gossamer landings. Unh! *Hugo: Captain! Oh, you poor thing. *Hugolina: Oh, don't fuss. Uh-uh-- Slight bruising. That's all. Cup of tea, and I'll be right as rain. Mr. Bandicoot. The map if you please. *Crash Bandicoot: into his pocket and realizes that he doesn't have the map Oh no! Where's the map?! a flashback and screams in terror when he realizes that Tweety is hiding in a coil of rope with the map and is too scared to come out Oh no! Tweety has the map and is hiding on the ship! *Hugolina: WHAT?! Oh no! This is terrible! Stifle that blob and get low. up and sees the longboat flying past the sky We've got company. looks up the longboat and turns to Crash We need a more defensible position. Crash a gun Mr. Bandicoot, scout around. *Crash Bandicoot: Aye, Captain. *Hugo: up Hugolina and carries her away to a hiding place Steady, steady. Now, let's have a look at that. wind whistles as Crash sneaks forward and gasps. He powers up his gun and takes out a flashlight to turn on and see in the dark. Then suddenly, a man in a green shirt, red trousers, black boots, and brown hair, pops out, causing Crash to scream when he jumps back *Shaggy Rogers: Oh, this is fantastic! A carbon-based life form come to rescue me at last! I just want to hug you and squeeze you... and hold you close to me. *Crash Bandicoot: All right. OK. Would you just let go of me? *Shaggy Rogers: Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry. It's just I've been marooned for so long. I mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years... you go a little nuts! Ha ha ha! I'm sorry. Am I... I am, um... My name is, uh... cuckoo Norville Shaggy Rogers! Of course, I'm Shaggy Rogers. But you can call me Shaggy if you want to. Oops. And you are? *Crash Bandicoot: Crash. *Shaggy Rogers: Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Crashy. *Crash Bandicoot: It's Crash. *Shaggy Rogers: Anyway... *Crash Bandicoot: Look, l'm kind of in a hurry, OK? I gotta find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing me-- *Shaggy Rogers: Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them. I remember Captain James Hook. This guy had such a temper. *Crash Bandicoot: Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint? *Shaggy Rogers: I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist in any way, but I--you let me know when I'm rambling! *Crash Bandicoot: But that means--but wait. But then you gotta know about the treasure? *Shaggy Rogers: Treasure? *Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Hook's trove? You know, loot of a thousand worlds. *Shaggy Rogers: It's--well, it's... it's all a little-- little--little fuzzy. Wait. I--I r-r-remember. I do. I-- The treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-- centroid--centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing... and opening and closing... and Captain Hook wanted to make sure... nobody could ever get to his treasure... so I helped him... Sputtering Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot! *Crash Bandicoot: Shaggy? Shaggy?! Shaggy! Shaggy, causing him to gain control *Shaggy Rogers: Reboot! Aah! And you are? Wait, wait, wait! *Crash Bandicoot: What about the treasure? *Shaggy Rogers: I want to say Larry. The--the centroid of the mechanism, or-- I'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. Ha ha! I've lost my mind. You haven't found it, have you? Uh, my missing piece? My primary memory circuit? *Crash Bandicoot: Look, B.E.N., I really need to find a place to hide, OK? So I'm just gonna be, you know, moving on. *Shaggy Rogers: Oh, uh, so, well, then... I guess, uh... this is good-bye, huh? I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and... I do understand. I do. Bye-bye. *Crash Bandicoot: Look, if you're gonna come along... you're gonna have to stop talking. *Shaggy Rogers: Huzzah! Ha ha ha! Oh, this is fantastic! Me and my best buddy are lookin' for a... Being quiet. *Crash Bandicoot: And you have to stop touching me. *Shaggy Rogers: Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos. *Crash Bandicoot: OK. Now, l think that we should-- *Shaggy Rogers: Say, listen, before we go out on our big search... m, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place? Chuckles Kind of urgent. *Crash Bandicoot: Shaggy. I think you just solved my problem. and Shaggy arrive at a hiding place with Hugo and Hugolina Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Parts